Adventures from Sunnyside and Darkedge Chapter Two
by rachelmarie42
Summary: Welcome to the pond where anything can happen. Divided into two areas, Sunnyside/Darkedge is a normal looking pond in the middle of a beautiful English woodland. However, nothing that happens under the water's surface can be considered normal.


**The Adventures of Percy Pike**

Percy thrashed around, his greenish brown skin shining in the baking orange sun, his backward slanting pointed teeth gnashing at the hook in his mouth.

Percy only had time to register with satisfaction the bewildered look upon the fisherman's face before he had worked his way free and plunged tail first back into the dull waters of Darkedge.

As he allowed his weary, scarred body to drift lazily to the bottom of the river, Percy knew that he had done it again. He had escaped the angler's clutches AGAIN, he really was invincible!

He was mean, ruthless, battle scarred with rough skin and evil little eyes. Percy thought nothing of the lives of the poor creatures that became his meals, he had to eat and he had to be tough to survive. And oh, he survived well. Percy was the bane of the fishermen's lives, for he was the prize that could never be caught. But he had come close today, too close.

Percy allowed himself a sentimental moment as he basked on the bed of Darkedge, his confidence returning. He thought of his parents and how proud they would have been of his adventure today.

Pelvis Pike, Percy's father, had been the most awe inspiring, meanest spirited Pike in the World when he was alive. He took no nonsense. He had lived hard and died fighting, trapped in a fisherman's net which had sunk to the bottom of Darkedge. He had been known as 'Pelv' to his friends, of which he had many (no-one wanted to be his enemy)! He had loved his life and his family, in his own way.

Percy remembered affectionately how his father had loved music. Children visiting the pond had brought strange contraptions that made noises, and when those tuneful sounds filtered their way into Darkedge, Percy had danced the night away. His loose teeth had rattled, his body gyrated and he had rolled himself around in time to the music. Pelvis, Percy's dear father had been famous, of that Percy was sure and he had to admit to himself that he missed him dreadfully.

Priscilla Pike, or 'Prissy' to friends was Percy's mother but she was dead too. She had been an inspiration to Percy. As mean and as ruthless as Pelvis she had ruled Darkedge with matriarchal terror. She had died from lead poisoning after accidentally swallowing a weight from a fisherman's line. She had always loved her food, eating without thought.

As a result, Percy had had to fend for himself from a young age but he had had the best teachers in his parents. He only knew one of his sisters – Pamela, but she had 'gone soft' some time ago. She had married Tommy Trout and lived six river bends away from Darkedge. Percy rarely saw her but loneliness was not a friend of his. He lived to survive; affectionate relationships only hampered his course.

He liked his life, liked being a baddy. The evil pike who ruled Darkedge, the evil pike that every other being was afraid of. He was the King, he did not need friends. What could be better than his own company? He passed his days as he wished – sleeping, hunting, swimming, fighting with wretched fishermen whom he hated above all others for taking his family away. Yes, Percy was happy.

But, although he would not admit it even to himself, Percy did get lonely. Tossing and turning at night, his tired brain would recall childhood adventures with his family. A favourite memory was his one and only visit to the ocean. Pelvis, Priscilla, Pamela and Percy had rented a transparent submarine (formerly a fish tank ) from 'Darkedge River/Ocean Transport co.' They had swam to the sea to visit Prissy's friend – Dotty Dab, a salt water sole whom Prissy felt sympathy for. She had always thought Dotty a bit of a poor soul, depressed by the weight of the ocean upon her, floundering around in loneliness.

Protected from the salt water by their submarine, the Pikes had had a wonderful time. Percy remembered the outing with pleasure, although as a young pike, the sea and all its unfamiliar creatures had terrified him at first. He liked to think that the ocean creatures would not know what had hit them if he were to visit now, and of course he would be protected from the salt water and any predators by his submarine.

The more Percy thought about it, the more he yearned to return to the ocean. It had been such a long time ago and Darkedge was becoming less of a challenge nowadays, he needed an adventure. Perhaps Dotty Dab or some of her family would still be around.

Percy thought he could probably remember how to get there, so he decided that yes, he would go. There was nothing stopping him. He had been storing river boatmen and other river insects for some time and had more than enough to rent the submarine and fund his trip. Perhaps when he returned that wretched Taddy would have grown into a frog, he would make a far more interesting morsel then!

Percy hated Taddy Pool with a vengeance. He had been distracted by that horrible little tadpole when the fisherman had caught him. He had almost died! He had not been as alert as usual, but only because he was tired and because Taddy got in his way and tempted him. Percy was not losing his touch, oh no!

He decided to contact his sister Pamela. Someone had to look after Darkedge in his absence. It would be Percy's nightmare if he was to return from his travels only to find Darkedge inhabited by all sorts of undesirable pond life. Darkedge was his and his only. Pamela may have fallen in love and turned soft but she would guard Darkedge properly because she obeyed her brother.

He lifted himself lazily from his position on the bed of the pond and his dark eyes located the large oil can that rested a few feet away from him. He wafted his tail irritably and the dirty water clouded around him, dispersing from around the oil can. Percy hovered motionless in the water, and then, with a massive lunge he propelled himself as fast as a ball from a cannon, twisting in the water. He positioned his massive tail and banged the oil can as hard as he could. Noisy echoes reverberated all through Darkedge and Sunnyside causing all creatures to swim and hide in terror, as was usual when Percy made a call!

Banging away, Percy tapped out the code for his sister's 'canophone.' When she replied with her own noisy banging, Percy began to issue orders. He was going away for a while and Pamela was to come to Darkedge to take care of things.

After a few seconds the reply came back, as six river bends away Pamela thrashed out a message on her own oil can.

Percy grinned to himself as he swam around in circles. Pamela had agreed, as so she should. She and Tommy Trout would look after Darkedge whilst Percy was away. If they failed in their duties Percy decided that he could always eat Tommy.

Now nothing could stop Percy from going on an incredible adventure.

By the time he reached the ocean Percy was angry, very angry. Here he was the undisputed champion of Darkedge, ruler supreme, hard as nails, fast as fury, and yet every creature he had passed on his journey out of Darkedge had laughed at him! LAUGHED – at HIM! And the reason for the laughing was because of Percy's potentially lifesaving submarine. True, it may look a little odd but it was the only way that Percy could visit the ocean safely. The cowardly creatures of Sunnyside would never dare venture out of their beloved home.

At least, Percy thought, he was living up to his image, being brave and off on an adventure. It was frustrating that he could not even eat the creatures that had dared to laugh. He did not want to come out of his submarine because it had taken him so long to get into it!

The oblong submarine encased all of Percy's huge body quite comfortably. His tail protruded from a hole in the rear so that he could steer himself along. He knew his tail may get a little dry and calloused from the salt water, but at least he would not have to swallow the brine, that could be lethal. He had a healthy supply of food in a plastic box at the front of the submarine so that all he had to do when he was hungry was open the box with his nose. Really, it was quite a convenient mode of transport but Percy had to admit that he must look rather odd swaying from side to side in his plastic tank, his huge tail sticking out of the back as he swam along.

After a tiring two hour journey to the ocean the first thing that Percy saw was a big, fat, juicy sea snail but to add insult to injury he could not eat it. He dared not leave the safety of his submarine for even a few seconds. If Percy was to die anywhere it would be his beloved Darkedge.

Even Percy had to admit that the ocean was intimidating. A great expanse of blue set out before him like a never ending sky, but he found it exciting too. Here he enjoyed the attention as shoals of small fish doubled back to take a second look at this mysterious stranger in a plastic box. Some of them were brave, swimming close to the submarine, even touching it with their noses as they gazed at Percy Pike in all his magnificence – until he suddenly turned his head and roared at them as only Percy could. They soon scuttled away to the safety of their family leaving Percy's submarine shaking from side to side whilst he laughed.

He intended to have fun here.

Percy was enthralled by the beauty of the ocean bed as he swam along, tired and aching but mind full of energy. Such colourful plants and strange creatures, shells on rocks, sand beneath his submarine. Percy wished he could take some of this back to Darkedge.

He felt handsome, despite the submarine, fearless because of the submarine, nothing could harm him whilst he was in it. Now all he had to do was find Dotty Dab, if she was still alive. Percy did not know how long soles lived for. Nothing looked familiar but it had been a long time since he was last here and he had only been young back then.

He came across a bass fish, which, Percy noted was almost as large as him. Its silvery grey skin shimmered and it's already large eyes grew big with surprise as it saw Percy. The bass could not help but stop and stare at this strange fish in front of him. Percy wanted to laugh at the stupidity written all over the bass' face but he decided to be polite. He was in strange territory now and it would not do to be rude to the bigger fish.

Percy tried to smile. He did not smile very often and the effort was overwhelming. "Good day Mr Bass, I am Percy Pike of Darkedge, you may have heard of me? I have travelled here in my special submarine to find my friend, Dotty Dab, a fish of excellent qualities. Do you know where I may find her?"

The bass' eyes widened again and Percy wondered if they would pop right out of its head. Its large mouth opened and closed silently until it managed to speak.

"Blergh! Blergh!" it said. "Blergh! Blurrrgh! Blurrgh!"

Percy was getting angry. Was this fish stupid?

"Speak fish language!" he shouted. "You nincompoop!"

The bass began to swim around in circles, obviously agitated but strangely enthralled by this odd fish in the plastic box. He tried again;

"Blerghh! He said "BLERGHH!"

"Right, that's IT!" Percy had had enough. He had asked a simple enough question, now he was furious. He turned on the bass, ramming into it with the front of his submarine. The bass let out a strangled "blerghh!" and swam away. Percy felt even more frustrated. If only he could eat the wretched creature.

It was only then that Percy realised that everything sounded different from inside the submarine, sort of muffled. The laughter of the pond creatures had sounded odd as well. Could it be that the bass _had_ been speaking fish language but Percy had been unable to understand him because he was in the submarine? With this thought in mind he swam over to a sole that lay on its left side on the sea bed. Percy ignored the look of surprise from the flat fish.

"Can you understand what I am saying?"Percy demanded.

The sole nodded, its whole flat body wafting as its head moved.

"Then say something to me, "ordered Percy.

"Bergh!" said the sole "Blerghhh!"

Percy yelled in frustration and the frightened sole swam away. So the other creatures could hear him but he could not understand what they were saying. He would never find Dotty Dab now. He cursed Gavin Gudgeon who had rented the submarine out to him. Why had he not told Percy that once inside the thing one would not be able to converse with anything?

But then, the sole was back. Splat! It positioned itself on the outside of Percy's submarine and Percy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Can you understand me now mate?" said the sole and Percy would have jumped for joy had he not been stuck in the submarine.

"Yes, yes I can!" he said excitedly.

The sole appeared to smile, although it was hard to tell. "I've seen this submarine before Mr Pike when another fresh water creature came here. The only way you can hear anything speak is if they are right next to the submarine."

"Thank you very much," said Percy, in a rare show of gratitude. He was quite repentant now.

"Could you help me again my friend?" he said politely. "I am looking for Dotty Dab, a fish of these parts whom my family knew very well some years ago. I have come to visit her and her family."

The sole looked sad. "Yes I knew her mate. Sorry to say that she died a few months ago, eaten by a shark so they say. Her family swam off to unknown waters to start again."

A strange feeling came over Percy, sadness. He did not recall ever feeling sad, apart from when he thought of his parents of course. He bowed his head. "Thank you again kindly sole."

"Enjoy your trip." The sole extracted himself from the submarine with a loud sucking noise that echoed all around Percy's head. Then he swam off leaving Percy alone with this new feeling of sadness.

But he soon pulled himself together. He was Percy Pike, fearless explorer. He had no time for emotions; he had never known Dotty Dab that well anyway. He would just have to enjoy himself here without the family of soles, he was Percy Pike, and he did not need anyone.

But all that was to change. Percy had eaten his dinner and enjoyed his surroundings for a while, now he thought that he had better keep moving. However, Percy was about to experience another unknown emotion – fear!

The massive shark seemed to come out of nowhere. It circled Percy for a few moments, giving Percy chance to look upon this fearsome creature with awe. Percy had not seen a shark before, not even when he had travelled to the ocean before. His father must have known whereabouts his family would be safe. However Percy still recognised this creature as a shark, he had heard enough stories and now he was scared. For once, he felt very small and vulnerable, even inside his submarine, for how long would it take this huge creature to break through the plastic casing?

Frantically, Percy looked around for somewhere to hide, but there was nowhere that he could see. He knew that if he swam away as fast as he could the shark would soon catch him after enjoying the chase. Percy thought that he was only still alive so far because the shark was curious about the submarine. It circled Percy, large teeth glinting, small evil eyes staring at him whilst he decided what it was he was about to eat.

Percy decided to appeal to the shark's better nature although he probably did not have one.

"Please Mr Shark" Percy began to beg. He did not worry about his image; no-one from Darkedge could see him now. "Please don't eat me. I won't make much of a morsel for you, and, and I'm from fresh water, I don't have any seasoning. I'll taste really bland."

But the shark did not agree. He suddenly opened his mouth a little wider and began heading straight for Percy. Percy opened his mouth to scream….

But, all of a sudden a fish appeared and the shark was temporarily distracted as the silvery grey mullet danced around in front of him. With the shark's gaze averted from Percy, the mullet backed away. She reached the submarine's side.

"Swim backwards, into the shipwreck."

Shipwreck? Percy had seen no such thing but then it was dark behind him and the mullet obviously knew these waters. He did as she instructed finding himself falling backwards, submarine and all. The mullet followed him and the shark's nose missed her by millimetres.

Wherever they were, it was dark. As Percy's eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see that they were underneath an upturned boat and had fallen through a hole in its bottom. The shark had swum off in search of its next prey.

Percy regained his composure and studied his saviour. The grey mullet was about half the size of himself, with large glimmering scales and a tiny mouth. Percy thought her beautiful. There was a kindness in her eyes that he had only ever seen in his mother's.

"You saved my life," he said. "That was a very brave thing to do."

The mullet smiled and looked at Percy's submarine. "Well you obviously aren't from around here so I had to do something. I like to help my fellow fish."

Percy decided not to tell the mullet what he liked to do to _his_ fellow fish.

"I'm from Darkedge Pond," he said proudly, although the mullet looked as though she had never heard of it. "My name is Percy Pike and this is my holiday. The submarine protects me from the salt water because I'm a fresh water fish, oh, and you have to stand very close to me so that I can understand what you are saying."

The mullet moved a little nearer; although in actual fact Percy had been able to hear her perfectly well before. He just wanted to look at her more closely.

"I am Miranda Mullet," she said softly. "I live near here with my family." She smiled, head slightly to one side, eyes unblinking. "You are welcome to share my company whilst you are here."

Percy could hardly contain himself. "I would like that very much my dear Miranda."

For three days Percy was a changed pike. He danced, he swam, he laughed, he smiled and he had not killed a single creature. True, he still had a good supply of food in his submarine so did not need to kill to eat, but now he was not even tempted to kill just for the fun of it. He would never have behaved like that at Darkedge but Miranda seemed to bring out the best in him. It was strange because Percy had not known that he had a best.

Miranda seemed to like Percy, the new Percy and he did not want to tell her about the way he acted back home. Perhaps he was beginning to see the error of his way. Yes, he had to eat but he did not need to kill as many as he did or terrorise the pond creatures. Percy was not so sure now.

It was a wonderful holiday. Percy only wished that he could escape from the confines of the submarine. It would be nice to swim side by side with Miranda and feel her smooth scales next to his own scarred body.

But soon the day came when Percy could delay no longer. His home was Darkedge and he had to return there today. He had already stayed away far longer than he meant to. He had decided to ask Miranda to move back to Darkedge with him. For the first time in his life Percy was in love. He could not bear to be parted from her. He knew that if he had Miranda at home with him he would become a much nicer pike.

When Percy informed her that he had to leave Miranda looked at him sadly.

"You will come back and visit me often won't you?" she asked softly.

Percy grinned, displaying his uneven, broken teeth. "I can do better than that my dear. I want you to come with me."

Miranda looked even sadder. "Oh Percy you know I can't. I'm a salt water fish."

Percy's heart seemed to stop beating. Of course! He knew that he was not safe in salt water without protection so obviously Miranda would not survive in fresh water.

"But, but..." he began clutching at straws. "You could live in a submarine like this one."

Miranda sighed. "No my dear Percy, that would be no life for me. I have seen how uncomfortable you have become in that thing. What life would we have? Never being able to touch, or talk normally. No my dear, it's impossible."

Percy was filled with remorse. He could not leave her here, he needed Miranda with him. Now he could finally understand why Pamela had gone off with Tommy Trout, he could understand what love was. He made a decision.

"Then I'll stay here!" he said firmly. "But not in my submarine, I'll learn to live in salt water."

"No!" cried Miranda. "You could die."

Percy knew that that was a distinct possibility, he had no idea what effect salt water would have on him if he swallowed it, but he was Percy Pike, fearless, strong, and healthy. He had to try.

"I will try it out," he said. "I need somewhere dry where I can get out of the submarine, somewhere where it won't fill with salt water in case I have to get back in."

Miranda thought for a moment. "There is nowhere Percy. This is the ocean. There's water everywhere, not like in your pond where you can just surface where you want, but wait – I have an idea!"

It was decided that Miranda's family would help. When Percy exited the submarine the shoal of fish would be covering the door. He would squeeze through their bodies and into the ocean, leaving the fish to completely conceal the submarine opening thereby keeping the fresh water in and the salt water out. It was risky but Percy was willing to try, for Miranda.

Miranda's family crowded around the submarine, jostling and talking excitedly until they were ready and their bodies completely covered the submarine door. Miranda watched nervously from the side.

Percy took a few deep gulps of fresh water, Darkedge water, his beloved Darkedge that he was willing to give up for Miranda. He wrestled with the sealed door and managed to open it and then he was facing wall upon wall of mullets.

Carefully, so carefully he squeezed through the shoal of fish, taking care not to move them too much so that salt water did not seep through the barricade. The mullets held their bodies firm as he gently pushed through. Percy could smell and taste the salt on their smooth bodies. It did not seem natural to him.

And then, with a pop he was out of the throng, in the ocean facing Miranda, his beloved Miranda. Now he could see and hear her properly. She was beside him in an instant and Percy placed his scarred, mottled body next to hers enjoying briefly the smoothness of her scales, the closeness of her. The water was cool, so refreshing. He wanted to swim for hours. He turned to Miranda to ask her to swim with him.

But he could not see her properly. Percy's vision was becoming blurred and there was another strange sensation, he felt like he was choking and his body became heavy. Percy could not move and he knew at that moment that this had been a mistake, he was dying.

Miranda realised the problem and quickly she pushed Percy's motionless body towards the submarine. He was propelled through the throng of fish until he was safely back inside his submarine. The mullet fish moved away one by one and slammed the submarine door shut. Percy was safe now; only a little salt water had got into the submarine.

It was a few moments before Percy was well enough to talk. Miranda's family had swam away to give the two fish time together. When he was able to talk Miranda was close to the submarine hanging on his every word.

"You saved my life again, "Percy croaked. "And now we cannot be together unless I stay in this wretched thing.

Miranda looked at him sadly. "And that would not work either because your supply of food from Darkedge will soon be gone. I would have to put fresh food into the submarine. Each time I did, salt water would get in."

Percy nodded sadly. "I know, and my fresh water in here is becoming stale. I know I cannot survive here, I have to go home."

"But you will come and visit?" asked Miranda.

Percy tried to smile. "Of course I will."

And so the first love of Percy's life was over. He said his goodbyes and left the ocean. The two hour journey home took three hours, so slow and depressed was his swimming.

The holiday romance was over. As Percy neared his home he began to feel a bit more like his old self. He thought of Taddy and all the other annoying pond creatures, although not with quite as much hatred as before. Miranda had softened him a little, and who knows, if they had managed to find a way to be together perhaps he could have changed even more.

He was thankful to return the submarine to Gavin Gudgeon. It felt so good to feel the fresh water encircling his body once again, to smell the smells, and hear the sounds of Darkedge.

Percy was even looking forward to seeing his sister, Pamela. Even Tommy Trout didn't seem too bad; he did look after Pamela after all, which is the only reason why Percy hadn't eaten him yet.

He swam joyfully to his Darkedge and Pamela met him, informing him that all had been well in his absence.

She was telling him how she had nearly caught Taddy but the little blighter had got away again. Percy was not listening. He was staring intently at the unfamiliar pike that was chasing a carp around Darkedge.

She was beautiful, a little smaller than Percy with wonderful white teeth and a scar free body.

"Oh that's my friend Petula from six river bends away," said Pamela. "I invited her to stay for a while. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all," said Percy softly as he continued to stare at Petula. She looked over to him and their beady eyes locked. Petula seemed not to notice that the carp had got away.

She swam over to him. "I'm Petula Pike. I'm pleased to meet you Sir, I've heard a lot about you?"

"Really?" Percy's eyes widened and he began to swim alongside Petula. "Well, let me tell you more. My name is Percy Pike and I own Darkedge…"

Pamela and Tommy decided to make their way home. A change had come over Percy since his holiday and Pamela was quite content to leave her brother in the capable fins of Petula. Petula Pike was feared by the creatures of Six Bends, she was fearless and strong, brave and arrogant – very much like another pike that Pamela knew.

Had Percy Pike met his match at last?


End file.
